ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Omniverse
This article is about the fourth Ben 10 series. If you were looking for the web game with the same name click here. If you were looking for the console video game with the same name click here. Ben 10: Omniverse is the fourth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise and the sequel of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien that first shed light during the Cartoon Network Upfronthttp://www.nickandmore.com/2011/03/23/cartoon-network-upfront-2011/. Summary Ben is back with a new look, a new Omnitrix, and a brand-new show! Get ready for Ben 10: Omniverse! Ben is all set to be a solo hero after Gwen and Kevin left, but Grandpa Max teams him up with a rookie, by-the-book partner. Together they explore a secret alien city, known as Undertown. Meanwhile, a mysterious hunter sets his sights on Ben! With all new alien heroes to choose from, the fun is just getting started. It's a whole new Omniverse! Characters Present Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Recurring Characters *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Kevin's Dog *Azmuth *Plumbers *Driba *Blukic *Professor Paradox *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Ester *Magister Patelliday *Plumber Jerry *Mr. Baumann *Pakmar *Derrick J. Wyatt *Molly Gunther Past Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 & 16 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (60-61) Recurring Characters *Azmuth *Plumbers *Plumber Jerry *Fergi *Mr. Baumann Villains Present Villains *Argit (neutral) *Attea *Billy Billions (arrested) *Bubble Helmet (arrested) *Captain Kork (arrested) *Corvo (arrested) *Computron's Minions (defeated) *Dr. Animo (arrested) *Dr. Psychobos (arrested) *Eighteight *Eon (defeated) *Eon's servants (defeated) *Fistina (defeated) *Fistrick (defeated) *Gorvan *Hoodlum (arrested) *Incursions **Emperor Milleous (arrested) **Princess Attea *Khyber *Khyber's Dog (formerly) *Krakken *Kraaho (formerly) *Lackno (formerly) *Liam (arrested) *Malware (destroyed) *Mazuma (arrested) *Mechaneers (destroyed) *Michael Morningstar *Muroids (defeated) *Nyancy Chan (arrested) *Pickaxe Aliens *Princess Looma *Professor Blarney T. Hokestar *Psyphon (arrested) *Sevenseven *Seebik (defeated) *Sixsix *Solid Plugg (arrested) *Sunder (defeated) *Thunderpig (defeated) *Trumbipulor (defeated) *Tummyhead (defeated) *Vilgax *Vreedle Brothers (defeated) *Vulkanus (defeated) *Warlord Gar *Zombozo (defeated) Flashback Villains *Dr. Animo *Dr. Psychobos *Eon (defeated) *Khyber *Khyber's Dog *Malware *Megawhatts (defeated) *Phil (formerly; controlled by Dr. Psychobos) Aliens Omnitrix Aliens Normal: For the aliens that Ben has transformed into in Omniverse. Italic: For the aliens that Ben has not yet transformed into in Omniverse. *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *''Benvicktor'' *''Benwolf'' *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Bullfrag *Cannonbolt *''ChamAlien '' *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *''Eye Guy'' *Echo Echo *''Fasttrack'' *Four Arms *''Ghostfreak'' *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *''Jetray'' *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *NRG *Nanomech *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Snare-oh *Terraspin *Upchuck *''Upgrade'' *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 New Aliens Introduced In Omniverse *Astrodactyl *Ball Weevil *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Crashhopper *Feedback *Gravattack *Kickin Hawk *Molestache *Pesky Dust *The Worst *Toepick *Walkatrout Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Vicetopus Episodes *See: Ben 10: Omniverse/Episodes Vehicles *DX Mark 10 *Kevin's car *Proto-TRUK *Rust Bucket *Ship *Tenn-Speed *Skipper Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Opening The opening theme song is played by Parry Gripp.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349966630157041981 Lyrics Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Ben 10! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face! Ben 10! When lives are on the line, it's hero time! Ben 10! Trivia *The head of the art department is Derrick J. Wyatt, who was also in charge of the art for Transformers Animated, Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated, and Teen Titans. *Starting with Ben Again, new sound effects were added to the intro. *Derrick J. Wyatt comfirmed that the opening intro will be changed in some way to add new aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/430895767255794600 *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that the flashbacks happened during Weekend trips.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/432956488869234835 References See Also *Gallery Category:Show Category:Browse